


Lovesong

by kaylathecreator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), boxing!liam, just some rlly cute stuff, non gender specific yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylathecreator/pseuds/kaylathecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's been under a lot of pressure lately, and the best way to get it off his chest is by packing a punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> i have been yearning for ‘cutesy dumb adorable’ liam over ‘hardcore rebellious willing to kick ur dog’ liam BUT i love me some manly liam and its always nice to have the best of both worlds so i wrote this to satisfy my emotions :)) this started out as a drabble so idk??? but yeah
> 
> no sex, just an extremely sweaty and arousing Liam, and a bunch of rlly cute stuff that rumbles around in my head, and i tried to make it as non gender specific as possible! warning: sad!liam
> 
> you can listen to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjJUxczKAYE) song if your heart desires :))

You woke up to the steady beat of a low thud coming from the other side of the house, like a heavy bass line getting more and more intense. You glanced at the clock; it was seven am, who the hell would be playing music this early on a Saturday morning?

But then you took a look to your left, and noticed you were laying alone in bed. Liam must’ve been up to something, and you were going to get to the bottom of it.

You sat up in bed and yawned, then ran you fingers through your hair before reluctantly trying to pull your lazy ass up on your feet. You shuffled towards the source of all the noise, and before long you found yourself standing in front of— your personal gym? You rolled your eyes; of course only Liam would wake up at the crack of dawn to make a racket doing whatever the hell he busied himself with. He had a body that could put Michelangelo’s statue of David to shame, so whatever reason why he still insisted on training as if he was competing in the Olympics was completely beyond you, but you certainly weren’t complaining about it either.

You entered the gym and your eyes scanned the room looking for him, glancing over treadmills, weights, and an elliptical machine, before finally finding Liam. And lo and behold, where else would he be other than in front of the punching bag?

You stood there and watched him for a bit, partly because it was turning you on immensely to see him pounding the shit out of that bag with more intensity and concentration than you had ever seen in your entire life, and partly because you were a bit scared that if you popped his workout bubble too suddenly that you might end up with a fist in your face and a mouth full of gums. He was drenched in sweat; his tank top clung to his skin with every action, and he moved fast, with speed and agility, staying on the tips of his toes like a dancer.

Liam was going at it steadily, landing punch after punch spot on in the center of the bag, the sound of his jet black boxing gloves smashing against it creating the same even rhythm you heard from your room earlier. He had a fiery look in his eyes, and with each hit he made his muscles rippled throughout his entire upper body. The punches seemed to get sharper and sharper, to the point where you were afraid he was going to break straight through the bag and send his fist hurling into the wall. You moved toward him so you’d be in his line of sight, and tried to speak loud enough so your voice could be heard over the impact of his gloves.

'Hey, Cassius Clay! Take it easy there, you're gonna need that hand for later, buddy.'

You spoke with a bright smile on your face to try to lighten up the room, but he returned your grin with a hurt look on his face, like someone had just kicked his dog. He dropped his arms to his side and collapsed on a bench just a few feet behind him, panting and completely out of breath, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

You rushed to his side to sit next to him, thrown completely off guard by the realization that this wasn’t just one of his crazy spurts of spontaneous killer fitness sessions; there was something underneath the power all those jaw breaking punches, and the force that was driving them obviously wasn’t a very positive one.

'Baby, you alright? What's wrong?' You spoke to him gently, careful to tread lightly and not trigger any breakdowns. You hated to see him in pain, you'd much rather it be yourself. You'd take a bullet for Liam if it meant never again having to see his face scrunch up in hurt, and see those beautiful rosebud lips dipped down into a frown.

'I just… I have a lot of stuff on my chest. I'm just trying to take it out.'

'Take it out? Li, you nearly detached the punching bag from the stand. Tell me what's up.'

He sighed and hunched over more, closing himself off from you.

'Have you ever felt like the whole world is depending on you? There's just so much pressure and weight from everyone— management, media, the fans, hell, even sometimes the boys add to it.

I take it to heart whenever I look out and I see a sad face because someone didn’t get an autograph or a picture. There’s so much weight on my shoulders, and it gets a bit scary sometimes. People don’t realize that, it’s scary when you see a crowd of people just screaming at you, and you want to take the time to talk to everyone and sit down and really get to know them, but you just can’t.’

Liam looked up at you, and you felt your breath catch a bit in your throat as you looked into his eyes. You could tell, without saying a single word, that he meant everything he said from the bottom of his heart. Sure he had you, and he loved you more than anything else in the world, and he knew that you would always be there to support him. But at the end of the day, seeing a smile on those fan’s faces, the fans that have been with him since the beginning, who drive for miles and fly for hours and even have followed him from country to country just to attempt to share five seconds with him, is one of the most important things in the world to him.

You took his hand in yours and kept your eyes locked together, hoping he would be able to understand that you meant every word you were about to say as much as he did.

'Li, you can't always make everyone happy, you know that. You'd kill yourself trying to please everyone on the planet. The fans understand that, they know how hard you try, and they know how much you love them, and they appreciate it— trust me. You mean everything to them, and every effort you make is one that they’re forever grateful for. It may not seem like it sometimes, but they’ll always love you, got it?

Don’t worry about the pressure, just be you. Be the wonderful, flawless, perfect person that you so effortlessly are. That’s why all those millions of people love you. That’s why I love you.’

You were relieved to see a smile start to spread across his face, that warm, sweet, familiar smile that could make entire nations fall to their knees in awe. He placed his hand under your chin, and tilted your face up to kiss him. His lips tasted a little bittersweet from the little droplets of sweat, but you didn’t care, the love that radiated from it completely overpowered it.

'I love you a lot, you know that?'

You blushed and looked down; you always got a bit bashful when Liam told you that. Sometimes hearing those words coming from his mouth seemed a bit too good to be true.

But he lifted your chin back up, and pressed another kiss to your lips, this one a bit deeper than the last, more passionate, more meaningful. 

'I mean it. Thank you. You're my rock. And I love you, I truly love you.'

And nothing packed a stronger punch than how sincere his words were, how honest his eyes were, and how much you felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY this got so sappy i’m so sad but tell me what you think!! not rlly sure how i feel about this but i feel like laying in a pile of puppies so i guess that’s an appropriate emotion after writing this tbh, but your feedback always counts! :-))
> 
> also posted to my tumblr account [passionpayne](http://passionpayne.tumblr.com)!


End file.
